


The Headpiece™

by lostwanderland



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostwanderland/pseuds/lostwanderland
Summary: just a hc that i couldn't stop thinking about





	The Headpiece™

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here dont @ me

Catra's hair was always something that fascinated Adora. Bushy and wild, standing up in all directions like it had a mind of its own; It fit her personality so well, Adora always thought.

Adora remembers the biannual Horde-issued haircuts. Twice a year staff struggled to tame the unkempt mess on the top of her best friends head. And twice a year they failed, opting to just trim the ends and cut some sloppy bangs.

Catra hated it. Despised the way her hair would fall in her eyes during combat, rendering her vision practically useless, and leaving her in last place yet again.

It was something so small, so minute, that no one picked up on it. No one except Adora.

She saw the struggle, would see Catra's daily antics of trying to keep her hair out of her face, but of course with the Horde lacking in any hair products other than water and a comb, it was futile. 

She tried growing them out, skipping the haircut sessions and choosing instead to hide up in the vents, away from the judging eyes and sharp scissors. This happened two or three times before Catra relented. Her used-to-be bangs were now matted clumps resting on the sides of her face, aggravating her more than her old style.

And so the hairdo was back, and worse than ever. Catra had grown to tolerate it, but Adora could tell that it still got in the way - watched the cat-girl frantically swiping the hair away in her half asleep state from the bottom of Adora's bed. Adora would tentatively watch, in the dark of the night, and made an effort push the hair back herself every time it began to slip down the tanned girls face. Occasionally, when she deamed it safe, she would let her fingers wonder up to the girl's ears and, giving soft scratches, she would fall asleep to the rhythmic purrs reverberating from Catra curled up at her feet.

It was around this time that Adora had had enough. The wrath of Shadow Weaver was already upon Catra for her rebellious behaviour, but with her combat skills dropping rapidly, she knew there wasn't much time before another painful encounter with the sorceress.

So, on one of Adora's free periods, she stealthily snuck down to one of the abandoned sewing rooms and began her little project in private.

-

When Catra awoke the next morning, Adora was not in bed. Stretching, she sat up, and feeling that the taller girl's end of the bed was still warm, opted to clamber out the bed in search for her.

She stumbled upon the blonde shortly after, finding her in the gym, already performing her morning stretches. Adora turned her head and - seeing Catra leant against the wall, watching her - beamed at her best friend, blood rushing up to taint her cheeks a light pink.

"Good morning Catra. Ready for some training?", standing up and facing the girl fully. Catra removed herself from the almost blinding, lime colored wall and waltzed over to Adora, tail swishing behind her playfully. "Mornin' 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴", the nickname left a frown on the other girl's face, but it was wiped away when she saw Catra's teasing smirk. "Whatcha got in mind?" Catra smirked again, hopping up onto a piece of gym equipment, crouching so she was at eye line with Adora, her face lingering dangourously close. 

Adora inhaled sharply at the girl's unexpected proximity, and played it off as a cough, before diverting her eyes. She took a step back and crossed her arms, jutting her chin up to look back at Catra.

"Well, I was thinking we could have a sparring session", Catra actively grimaced at the words, causing Adora to raise an eyebrow in question. "...If that's okay with you?" she finished, looking expectedly at Catra.

"What? Pfft! Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't it be okay!" Catra's voice raised in tone and pitch, a clear indication that she was lying, and Adora internally smiled at how obvious the girl could be. 

Adora shot a look at Catra, and not two seconds later did she find herself knocked to the ground as Catra lept from her perch, plummeting them both to the gym floor. Adora blanked for a second, not expecting the attack, before her instincts kicked in and she threw Catra off of her. Catra slid on the floor next to her, before pushing off her hands and feet and swinging for Adora, Adora caught Catra's arm before she could land the punch, twisting it backwards and smirking at the yelp of pain from the girl below. 

The two had a rhythm, perfected over years of training with each other, each move like a synchronised dance - so captivating to watch. As they sparred, both girls had smiles plastered across their faces, relishing in the moment, riding their waves of adrenaline. Catra flew across the floor yet again and, picking herself back up, rushed forward to land a devastating blow on Adora's stomach; Adora braced herself for the impact but, before it could arrive, Catra tripped and toppled to the floor, taking Adora with her.

The two landed in a crashing heap on the concrete, both groaning in pain. "Why?" Adora winced, pushing herself up on her elbow, grimacing at the blunt pain across her hip.

"Hey! Don't blame me, blame my stupid bangs! I cant see with these damn things in my eyes" Catra replied, blowing the hair out of her face and looking at the girl below her. Adora grinned, looking as Catra's freckled nose wrinkled in frustration.

Both chests heaving from their fight, their breaths mingled in the space between them as they looked at each other in silence. The air was thick, and Catra could see Adora's pupils were blown, looking at her with such intensity that sh-

Catra was knocked over again by Adora hurriedly slipping out from underneath her and standing up, cheeks tinted the same colour as her jacket. "Speaking of which!" plastering on a grin and talking too enthusiastically and loud to sound even the slightest bit genuine. " I made you something", and before Catra could even get up, Adora was gone.

Catra followed after her into the locker rooms, and found Adora standing there with a plain white box tucked underneath her arm. Catra took a tentative step forward, raising an eyebrow at the girl as Adora held it out in front of her.

In an instant, Catra snatched the box from Adora's grip and almost tore the lid off. She reached in, pulling the headpiece out, and grasped it lightly in her claws, examining it. Silently she turned, and walked to the stalls mirror, placing the sewn garment on her head, and tucking the band behind her head to secure it in place.

Adora walked up behind her, beginning her speech on how 'if she didn't like it then it's fine becau-' Catra lept at Adora, grabbing hold of her arms, squeezing hard enough to leave a mark, and squeled like a little girl. 

"I. 𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦. It." Catra's eyes sparkled with excitement as she looked at Adora, and Adora let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding. Adora scratched the back of her neck, and looked at her feet.

"Well, you know, I just thought it was unfair, with, uhm, you having a disadvantage and all that. So now you can go back t-" Adora was once again cut off by Catra, as the shorter girl leant over and placed a long, hard kiss to the girl's cheek, placing her hand firmly on the side of Adora's head as she did so.

Adora could've died right there in that moment, perfectly content in having a stroke on the floor of that locker room. Catra pulled away, and smirked at Adora. "C'mon, now that it's a fair game, I'm gonna beat your ass". She wandered off back to the gym, leaving Adora a flustered, incomprehensible mess.

Once Adora's brain cells kicked back into gear, she followed on, bracing herself yet again for another attack from Catra.

After that day, the headpiece became regular attire, and Catra never lost a sparring match again.

**Author's Note:**

> dont even talk to me, don't look at me, don't speak to me, I hate it.
> 
> anyway hope you guys enjoyed, all comments, kudos etc are very much appreciated :)


End file.
